Everytime we touch
by Independent Angel
Summary: [class of the Titans] Jay and Theresa made a patch they will be best friends no matter what, and it's their anniversary. When the team finds out, Atlanta takes it into her own hands. TheresaXJay oneshot R&R pls ON HOLD
1. Anniversary Plans

As daylight sprung out of the windows, Theresa had felt like the most unlucky girl in the world. She was in her bedroom, thinking of only person ; Jay.

Her best friend, Atlanta, had always told her to be hopeful, but Theresa knew the truth: there was no connection between Jay and her. But was there?

The mischievous Herry was snooping around, finding the team's leader in the library. Herry had taken his Halloween mask, and put it on his head. As quiet as he could be, he snuck be hind Jay and scared him as best he could. Jay had fallen over. He scowled at him, but then smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the jolt. What are you trying to do? Restart my heart?" Herry laughed. "Nah. Just bored. So, what are you thinking?" Jay looked at him strangely. "Excuse me?" "You're not reading or anything. You always come here to think! C'mon tell me!" Jay sighed. "Well, it's kinda weird. Theresa and I had done something to resemble the sign of our friendship, and tomorrow is our Anniversary." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Y-you gotta be kidding!" "No I'm not. I was planning to give her something but I can't think of anything." Herry rolled his eyes. "You are so weird, you know that? I mean, you guys are so tight!" Jay sighed. "That's the problem. I think I like her. She's so beautiful, bright, and she's the kind of person to make me excited, you know." Herry smiled. "You like her? Dude, you are messed up!" "What? Its not like you haven't fallen in love before." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it there! You said you 'like' her, not 'love'." Jay frowned. "Ok, I lied. But I like her. A lot!" Herry sighed, but smiled at him. "You get some breakfast and clear your mind on this. Take a break."

As Jay went off, Atlanta came to the library. Herry laughed hysterically. "Oh, man! Atlanta! You won't believe this! Jay actually has a thing for Theresa!" Atlanta gasped. "Oh my god! That's perfect!" Herry frowned. "Oh no….we're not bringing them together!" Atlanta smiled. "No, but it's Jay's and Theresa's Anniversary. If we set them up, they're bound to be attached." Atlanta called Neil, Odie, and Archie, telling them to meet her in the library.

As the five talked, Herry laughed in between, thinking the leader of the group going out with a member. Archie blinked. "They LIKE each other! How is that possible?" Atlanta groaned. "Uh, haven't you heard of 'love' before? Guys, this is really important! Haven't you seen how Theresa acts around Jay?" Odie smiled. "Atlanta has a point. I've seen Theresa." Neil thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, yeah! She goes all shy around him!" Atlanta smiled. "So, what about Jay?" Herry snickered. "He went ballistic." Atlanta sighed. "So, it's settled. We take both of them shopping tonight, and leave them alone in the garden tomorrow night. Ok?" Neil frowned. "But what if they bump into each other tonight?" "Odie's got it covered. We're going to wear a GPS, just to make sure."

Just as silence filled the room, they heard footsteps coming into the room. Herry chuckled. "Hey, Neil, it's Jay's girlfriend!" He whispered. "Shut up, or you'll spoil the surprise!" Atlanta shot. "Hey guys. What's up?" Theresa said, looking distracted. Atlanta looked at her weirdly. "Are you ok?" "No, I'm not. Anniversary, remember? I don't have anything to give to Jay. Atlanta, help me!" "Hm… Err, what if Herry went with you to go shopping?" Theresa turned around. "That would be a total miracle!" Herry growled. "Thanks, Atlanta."

"Serves you right!"

Jay stepped into the room. He gasped but forced himself to smile. "Oh, um, hi, Theresa." Theresa smiled. "Right back at ya." Jay smiled. Theresa left the library. Jay sighed, then turned to Atlanta. "Hey, um, do you know what type of thing Theresa would like?" Atlanta smiled. "Totally. She likes jewelry, like necklaces. By the way, she's been dying to get the necklace with the gold heart-shaped locket." Jay snapped his fingers. "I can get her that. Thanks, Atlanta!" He said, running off. Odie smiled. "When they switch presents, I'll be video-taping them!"


	2. Present!

That night, Theresa spent the night looking for a present for Jay.

_Oh… searching things for guys are practically impossible!_

Herry had worn a GPS like Atlanta told him to. Atlanta was with Jay, helping him look for the necklace. "So, Jay, are you planning to put something in the locket?" Jay smirked. "Of course. I'm going to put a picture of her and me on each side." Atlanta giggled. "I'm sure she'll like it."

Theresa was looking in many different shops. She frowned and looked like she was giving up. "We've been friends for such a long time, but I don't even know what kind of things Jay likes!" Herry groaned. "I know. He doesn't really tell us, either." Theresa took out her communicator and contacted Jay. "Hey, Jay here. What's up?" Theresa smiled. "Well, I was wondering what kind of things you would like for our anniversary?" Jay chuckled. "Well, Theresa, you know I would fall for anything. Improvise!" Theresa sighed. "Ok, fine. But most of these stores don't have 'your thing'." Jay shook his head in amusement. "I like anything. Heck, I'm buying you something too." Theresa smiled. "Aww, you're so sweet!"

Jay closed the communicator and looked at Atlanta. "You didn't hear anything." Atlanta placed her hands at her sides and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I only heard how much you admire Theresa." "W-what? Atlanta!" "What? It's obvious how you act around her, and how much your flirt. C'mon, give it up. Everyone knows you like her! The whole planet knows you love her! Even the aliens on Neptune know you like Theresa! They're probably talking about tit now!" Jay stared at her. "Look, Jay, the only person who doesn't know is Theresa! Now, you tell her before I hurt you!" "Atlanta!" "Ok, that was harsh. But don't make me force you to do the direct approach." Jay snickered. "The direct approach stinks."

Theresa came into New Olympia High with a bright face. She rushed to grab paper and a pen. Odie watched her as she quickly scribbled something on paper. She gave the paper to Odie. "Can you make techno music? Maybe I can use this as Jay's present!" On the paper, she wrote lyrics.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.   
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. 

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side

Odie smiled at her. "Just tell me the beat and how you want it to sound."


	3. Flashbacks

Theresa mostly spent her time working on the song, which she desperately needed to do until the next day. Odie and her had been staying up for the night.

"Theresa, everything is perfect! Can we go to sleep now?" Odie yawned. Theresa looked at him. "No! I know there's something missing….I just don't know what." Odie groaned. "Girls are so complicated!" "We are not! I just want it to be, perfect!" "It is perfect, okay? I like the beat, I like the sound. Your voice is great. Can we please get some rest?" Theresa sighed. "I guess you're not excited as I though you would be…" She said. "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean that at all! It's just I woke up very early this morning, and I'm staying up very late. I just need rest." Theresa sighed. "Fine. You sleep here. But if I find something that should be changed, I'll wake you up. Okay?" Odie sighed, and drifted to sleep.

Jay, on the other hand, was in bed, but not sleeping. He was thinking on how Theresa would react on the gift. What if she liked it? What if she didn't? What if she got a better present and compared to the necklace, the jewelry would suck? No. It couldn't! Then a though popped up. It was a conversation him and Archie were having earlier that day.

_Jay sighed and looked at Archie. "Oh, man. What if she gives me something that's BIG. Then what will I do?" Archie snickered. "Dude, you're taking this way to seriously. It's not like you two are dating!" Jay sharply looked at him again. "We aren't?" Archie gasped. "No way! Are you really! This is amazing!" Jay sighed. "That's why I'm so nervous. What if she dumps me?" Archie crossed his arms. Atlanta and I are dating. We don't make this such a big deal." "Well, Archie, Theresa and I are different than both of you." Archie chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But one question; have you kissed her yet?" "Archie!" "What? I want to know! I mean, how is it often that OUR leader falls in love?" Jay sighed. "No, I haven't." Archie gasped, but giggled. "Dude, this is the perfect chance to tell her that you LOVE her!" "Archie, About the gift?" Archie waved his hand. "Who cares? You two are dating, and it looks like she'd giving hints that she like you." Jay widened his eyes. "Oh, man. What if this thing goes really tight?" Archie chuckled. "Welcome to Love-Land, Jay. Population: 2." Jay gasped. "No way!" Archie rolled his eyes. "Jay, relax. It's not scary as you think it is. It's actually pretty cool!"_

2 hours passed and during that time, Theresa had drifted off to sleep several times. She kept on dreaming the same thing; a conversation with Atlanta. It was the time before Theresa had an idea to write a song.

_Theresa sat down on a chair. Atlanta has smiled, getting excited on what was going to happen between Jay and Theresa. "Atlanta, what if he doesn't like the present I'm going to give him, whatever it is." Atlanta looked at her. "Ok, girl, it's not like you two are dating. I mean, you only do this if you're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Theresa slowly looked at her. "Actually, Jay and I snuck outside a few times, hanging out with each other. ALONE." Atlanta shrieked. "AAAAH! I can't believe it! Have you kissed him?" Theresa sighed. "No, but I want to." Atlanta gasped. "You two are M.F.E.O.!" "Huh?" "Made For Each Other!" She shrieked again. "Atlanta, calm down. It's not like we've done anything serious. We only hang out, without you guys. So what?" "So you consider that as a date! Duh!" Theresa frowned. "Does he think I'm being serious?" Atlanta shrugged. "Depends what you get him." Theresa thought for a moment. "What if I got him an I-Pod Mini?" "No. To High-Tech. That's Odie's thing." "A book of spells?" "You're thing." "Ugh! This is even more complicated than a calculus exam!"_

Theresa yawned. She looked at Odie. She couldn't wake him up now. Maybe her was right - it was already perfect.


	4. FOODFIGHT!

It was the next day, and Theresa had yawned ever 5 minutes. She was eating breakfast with Atlanta and Herry. Theresa had worn a white tank top with a small pink bunny in the middle, and pink/purple skirt. Atlanta had worn a baby blue t-shirt and green-ish pants, with a pink fur belt, which Theresa had given to Atlanta last week. Herry was wearing a yellow T-shirt and his white/black boxer shorts.

"Hey, Theresa, are you ok? You don't look so good." Theresa yawned again. "I stayed up _too_ late last night. I was working on the song." Herry rolled his eyes in disgust. "Jay and you are so…._weird_." He said. "_We are not_! We're just…_perfectionists_." Theresa argued. Atlanta took a bite of her toast. "Herry, don't be so rude. I mean, _Archie_ and _I_ are _dating_!" "Yeah, but _you_ don't make a _deal out of everything_," Herry snickered. Atlanta thought for a moment. "Hm…what about the time _when I was freaking out about the exam_? See? How about that?" Herry rolled his eyes. "That was _only_ once. Who cares? Theresa and Jay _seriously _need therapy." Atlanta growled and threw milk at Herry. Theresa chuckled, and waited what Herry was going to do next. "I can't believe you did that!" He threw his cereal but missed ; Atlanta used her super speed to get away. "Haha, to slow!" Atlanta exclaimed. Instead, the bowl of cereal had hit Theresa right on the face. "That's it!" She yelled. She got ice cream for the refrigerator, removed the cap, got a spoon, and started flinging ice cream at Herry.

"Hey, Theresa! That's **_MY_** ice cream!" He yelled. "I know! That's why I'm using it!" She laughed. Herry took a plate, and stopped the ice cream from hitting him. He then scooped the ice cream off and threw it at Atlanta. "HEY! HERRY! **CUT IT OUT**!" "NO WAY! _YOU _STARTED IT!" Atlanta struggled and ran off like a dart. Theresa, on the other hand, Had gotten her pancake, and threw it at Herry, who nearly was going out the doorway. He ducked, an the pancake missed, but had hit somebody else. Theresa gasped, and so did Atlanta. Herry, though, started to giggled. "Nice one, Theresa!" He said. The person removed the pancake and through it to the floor. Theresa's eyes widened and saw who it was - Jay!

Theresa's hands had covered her mouth. Jay was wearing a blue t-shirt and grey pants - the same clothing he uses when he went out to run. "Err, hi Jay….Good morning…." He looked everywhere in the kitchen ; ice cream was on the walls and floor, syrup was on the ceilings, whip cream was on everybody, cake was messed up on the table, juice was spilled on the counters, milk was in Herry's hair, plates were broken, chocolate was smothered on the floor, butter was on everybody's feet, and jam was on everything but toast.

"What happened here?" Jay asked as syrup spilled on his head. Herry chuckled nervously. "We had an argument," Atlanta said. "But Theresa and I were on the same team," She added. Theresa smiled with guilt. "We are sooooo sorry! I promise we'll clean it up just don't yell!" She begged. Jay smiled down at her. "I'm not mad. It's just so sticky here. I'm gonna get a shower."

Jay left and had gone upstairs. Herry and Atlanta looked weirdly at Theresa. "What?" Theresa asked. Atlanta grunted. "Uh! You never get in trouble by Jay!"


	5. Science Class

**I watch a episode of "Zoey 101" and thought of something here. It was the cheerleading one, and I thought I could add something in the story….lol. **

Theresa and Atlanta were walking in the long hallways of New Olympia High. They had gone to their lockers and took their books. It was after breakfast, after the food fight.

"So, Theresa, how's that music coming on?" Atlanta asked. Theresa sighed glumly. "Bad. I accidentally deleted the music, beat, rhythm, everything! Odie is trying get it back, but it won't allow it. The only one who knows how o do it is Josh, and he's a total jerk." "Josh? As in the normal-I-think-I'm-the-hottest-guy-in-school-but-not-but-still-interested-in-girls-like-Theresa, Josh?" Theresa nodded her head. "Yeah." "I didn't know he knew that!" "Neither did I, until Odie brought up the news." Atlanta looked at Theresa. "You have to ask him! Theresa, tonight is your anniversary - with Jay! You have to get all the help you can get!"

Theresa walked up to a blonde-haired guys standing in front of a mirror. He had the same attitude as Neil, but more jerkier. She took a deep breath and walked farther. "Uh, hi Josh…look…I need you to do me this BIG favour, please!" Josh looked at her. "A favour, really? Then that means you'll have to pay me back." He said. Theresa grunted. "I know, I know. Look, I just need you to make a music beat and techno thing-a-majig. PLEASE! I'll do anything!" "Why? Is it because of an assignment?" "No, it's an anniversary present for Jay! Now, do it!" "Hey, hold up! What's in it for me?" "Anything you want." Theresa said. "Okay, you and Atlanta have to become my personal cheerleaders, and cheer my awesomeness." Theresa gasped, and nearly choked. "WHAT? I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Josh raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. Not only _you_ but also Atlanta. Either that or I'm not doing anything for you," Josh smiled. Theresa growled at him. "Fine, but we won't like it."

Theresa walked up to Atlanta, frowning. "Hey, Theresa, what's wrong?" "We made a deal that he does the work but after today we have to become his cheerleaders - FOR A FREAKIN' WEEK!" Theresa yelled. Atlanta blinked. "What? _We _have to become his cheerleaders?" She asked. Theresa nodded. "It's that or he won't do it!"

It was science class and Jay and Theresa were sitting together. Josh had sat behind, with Neil. Atlanta and Archie paired up, and sat to the desk beside Theresa and Jay. Odie and Harry sat behind Atlanta and Archie. They started working on an experiment to create something that would cause plastic to melt in just a few minutes. Theresa held a vile that was filled with a purple substance. They had all worn goggles, just in case.

_Oh, Jay looks so cute! Why didn't I notice this before? He's the nicest guy I've ever met and totally the opposite of Josh. If Jay doesn't like me than when can I do? Oh, shoot! I experiment!_

Theresa snapped put of her thoughts just in time. She was about to fall over and embarrass herself in front of Jay. Jay had slowly poured a black vile into the main tube. Theresa watched him as he concentrated. "Theresa, can you mark for the carbon dioxide as a wrong substance, please. We'll have to try a new angle. This one didn't work." Theresa gasped. "Maybe it is!" She yelled, pointing at the glass. The chemicals mixed together and started to bloat. Jay gasped, and took Theresa's hand. "Get down!" Jay yelled. He pushed her right to the ground as the chemicals exploded on top of them. Jay was the only one that was covered with a black liquid, but Theresa was below Jay. She bit her lip from blushing and got up. "Well, it melted glass," Archie pointed out. Jay and Theresa saw the main tube, half melted. Theresa's eyes were still wide. "I can't believe that happened! What did you do?"

Theresa met up is Josh at lunch. "Give me the disc!" She ordered. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Now, will you promise to be my cheerleader for a week?" "Yeah, whatever." "Do you swear?" "I swear! Now give it!" "Admit to the people of the whole lunch room that you like Jay." "I LIKE JAY! Now give it!" Josh chuckled and gave it to her. "Finally!"


End file.
